


Darkly working Gotham

by Tommehbell



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dexter (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommehbell/pseuds/Tommehbell
Summary: Dexter Morgan is on the hunt and he has a certain billionaire playboy in his crosshairs. The Bay Harbour Butcher was content to leave Gotham to its own devices, the creature they called the Batman had things well in hand. The death of Jason Todd changed everything and now Dexter wants to right a terrible wrong and maybe nip a budding killer in the bud before he finds his groove.Batman is mourning the death of his young protege while trying to hunt down his killer. The Joker. Now he has to stay one step ahead of another threat, one he didn't force and one who may be the best hunter he has ever had the pleasure of staying ahead of.Can Batman get to the Joker before Dexter gets to Bruce?





	Darkly working Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, but my own creations when I sneak them in here and there.

It was a dark and gloomy night. The moon hiding being clouds plump with the promise of rain. A night that made sensible people stay indoors, but the driver wasn't a sensible man. He wasn't driving because he wanted to. This driver had been in the works for 7 years. Well the entirety of his life had been leading up to a long drive, just not this particular one. The beater he had “borrowed” was on its last leg, wheezing its death rattle slowly, the temperature creeping up to nuclear levels, but still he drove on. Only a few more miles. He stroked the steering wheel. “Come on girl, don't give up on me.” He purred. The car responded lovingly, quieting, and then settling on the asphalt like it was an old lover. 

Under normal circumstances his bug out plans had included getting in whatever vehicle he could find and driving till the road gave out, but plans changed. He couldn't ignore that siren call of his dark passenger. The itch burned till he wanted to peel his own skin from his bones. He had to answer the call. Had to pick up the trail, find a victim. One who didn't see it coming. His journey was almost over. 18 hours on the road and it was just beginning.

It was his favorite time to hunt. When the shadows grew long and souls hunkered down in their fleshly cases for safekeeping. He manually rolled his window up, the chill sending goosebumps across his face and arm. He loved to drive with the window down, like dogs who weren't his best friend he liked a bit of fresh air blowing through his hair. While it was his favorite time of the year, the seasons on the cusp of changing, he was not a fan of winter. 

He loved watching summer die, but only from afar. He detested the untidiness of snow, the uncertainty of ice on the roads, but going this far north it wasn't to be helped. It was a good thing he packed warmly. He blinked several times, beating back the desire to curl into a ball and sleep for 100 years. 

He took a long pull of the Coke and Red Bull concoction in his Big Gulp and pointed his eyes back on the road. Thankfully the fat clouds scudded across the sky and unveiled the full moon. The silvery disk illuminated the entire highway almost to the point of sunshine. Dexter Morgan rubbed the sleep from his eyes but kept the car on the road. It was a long trip from Miami to Gotham, but it was long overdue. Things in Florida came to a head and he had to beat a hasty retreat. It was a clean extraction if a bit rushed. 

The 'Welcome to Gotham' sigh briefly flashed from the side of the highway. He downed the last of his Red Bull and dug deep for the last of his reserve and drove into the city.


End file.
